


Sadistic, Fishy Fun

by KiAkushuBakudan



Category: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Burping, Farting, Maledom/Femsub, Other, might rewrite this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAkushuBakudan/pseuds/KiAkushuBakudan
Summary: What happens when a narcissistic and sadistic shark gets rejected by his crush? Nothing good, that's for sure





	Sadistic, Fishy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Why not start off with one of my favourite stories I've written? There is a sequel to this but I'll see what people think first

(this story contains gross stuff like farting and burping, you've been warned)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room had a creepy blood red colour, even creepier eyes covered the walls, floor and roof, the smell of blood, death and more was strong, in the middle of the room was a humanoid shark, he stood at 5'5", his kind of long, messy hair, skin, suit and pants where all white, his suit had some light grey to it, the six buttons and collar are said light grey, the shirt underneath the suit was dark grey with a black tie, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves.

"ahaha~, look who fell into my little trap, you were always so gullible...weren't you, Wadanohara?"

Sitting in a chair, tied up and struggling, was the girl he just mentioned, Wadanohara was just a little over 4 foot, she wore a sailor uniform with a twist: the shirt was dark blue, the cuffs of her sleeves had white accents, underneath, she wears a white turtleneck, the skirt is the same dark blue as the shirt with white accents near the hem, blue boots with a white stripe, the back of her outfit had a large bow with red, white and blue as it's colours, her brown hair was tied with bows with the same colours as the large one, and a large blue witch hat with a similar striped ribbon along with a silver (decorative) anchor.

"S-Sal! L-Let me go! I haven't done anything bad to you!..." 

The shark's name was Syakesan, or Sal for short, and he was incredibly twisted, he had SO many ideas for what he could do to poor Wadanohara, but he decided on one idea...which is probably a fate worse then death.

"you rejected my love! You know how much that hurt?...ehehe, but it doesn't matter, I'm going to get back at you for that." he leaned in so he could get as close as he could to her face before whispering. "prepare your nose, bitch."

Wadanohara began to struggle more violently, trying her best to at least loosen the roped that binded her to the chair, but it proved futile, as all it did just made Syakesan give a twisted grin.

*uuURRP!*  
The burp started off quiet, but it got louder near the end, this went straight into the Sea Witch's face, with no way to even fan the smell away, it caused her eyes to water, and this was only the start!

"aww what's wrong? Can't handle my stink~? Well guess what, it's only going to get a whole lot worse." the sadism and coldness in Sal's voice sent a shiver down Wadanohara's spine, it was hard to tell what was worse, but it was about to be pretty obvious.

*BURRAAP!*  
The thick, fishy stink absolutely assaulted her senses, it was one of the most horrific odours she's ever had the misfortune of smelling, if his burps where this bad, how bad was it going to be out the other end?

"S-Sal...s-stop...p-please...i-i'm sorry! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm sorry!" Syakesan found it oh so amusing to hear her beg for his forgiveness, but she must have forgot how twisted he was, he gave a sadistic chuckle, his red eyes gleaming. "oh it's WAY too late for forgiveness now..."

He forced Wadanohara's mouth open, as he went in for what seemed like a kiss, but she was going to wish it was...

*BURRRPP!*  
This particularly nasty belch went straight into their mouths, causing both of their cheeks to puff up from this, the pure, unfiltered stench and taste was stuck in her mouth, as it didn't bother Sal at all, he just grinned as he pulled away from her, watching her white face go even whiter then it already was.

"ahaha, how'd you like that?, don't worry, there's still plenty more to come~." he stood up, Wadanohara looked like she was about to pass out, Sal noticed this and grinned.

"you look a little tired...I know exactly how to wake you up." Sal turned around, his butt was straight in her face, his tail resting on her head, the stink of unwashed underwear was already pretty bad, even with his pants still covering it, he gave it a small shake before slowly pulling his pants down, revealing his white, fart and sweat stained underwear, it stunk as bad as you'd expect, absolutely horrible.

Wadanohara stared directly into his ass, the fishy stink unfortunately woke her up, she was shaking out of fear, the stink was unbelievably bad, and it was probably going to be ingrained into her clothes when it's over, this really was a fate worse then death.

"n-no...! S-Sal I'm BEGGING YOU! i-i'm sorry for-" she got interrupted by a loud and bubbly *BLLRRPPTT!*, the hot air and eggy stench went straight into her open mount, it already tasted horrendous, but the heat of it made it so much worse, this agreeably made her cough and gag, while Syakesan just grinned and laughed sadistically at the poor girl's suffering.

"ahaha! You wouldn't BELIEVE how happy it makes me to hear you suffer, I don't deserve to be rejected, ESPECIALLY by you!" his voice before sounding creepy, but not bad, but now, it sounded like he was losing it, he was more then sadistic, he was absolutely crazy.

*PLLUURRSSPPTH!*  
The absolutely disgusting wetness in that fart was unbearable, what was even worse, was the smell, horribly fishy with a hint of garbage, it was somehow even hotter then the last one, Wadanohara couldn't stop coughing and gagging, it sounded like she was choking on something...well technically she was: Sal's horrible gas.

He grabbed his ass, forcing out four increasingly bad farts.  
*SSLLRPPTHHTT!*  
*FLLRRSSPPTHHPH!*  
*PRRLLLPPSSH!*  
*BRRPPSSLLLTPTH!*  
Each one had a bubbly and wet tone to them, but that's about the only thing they had in common, each one had different intensities of heat, and different horrendous stinks, it was just god awful, but Sal just giggled crazily.

He looked back at Wadanohara, it took him a bit to notice she had actually passed out, it was hard to tell when she did, but it was most likely after those four almost toxic farts.

"I knocked her out...oh well, it'll teach her for rejecting me, now...should I untie her and let her suffering end? Or have a bit more fun? Hehehe...I'll think about it."


End file.
